Valentine's Kiss
by andAshes
Summary: Slash. Stupid overused plot. Harry and Draco meet at a party, they drink, they sex. Written for some lame holiday.


I've always been alone on Valentines day. So why not write something for it to kind of go against my own loneliness. I suppose this is my way of proving I can make something good on a Holiday.. Very cliched plot but oh well.

I don't own Harry Potter.

So I drown in a rainstorm of roses

Valentines day. Something he was never that fond of. He cared little for the pink and the red that would hang in the shapes of hearts from the ceiling. Hearts only broke, after that first break it can't be repaired. He'd been though that break over and over. Why bother? And besides, a group of students, weary of the happy love-ness of the holiday were getting together to drink and hang out. Goodness knows Harry needed it.

The fourteenth brought the usual cheerful decorations to the Great Hall and the rest. It made him sick, damned pink and colours. He sighed angrily to himself and lay back in his chair in the Common Room. Waiting for Ron to get back from Breakfast. Honestly that man was like a fucking dump truck. Filled to the very brim with tones of food and then he waddles back up and lays down to sleep it off. How Hermione could deal with him he really didn't know.

Ron and Hermione weren't going to the little drunken party after dinner. They were spending a bit of time together. But that was all well and fine for Harry, he didn't want to be around them with their goggle eyes at each other. It made him sick, really. Did they have to be so gushy?

Classes passed in a dull bore. Sluggish hours passed quietly. Nothing out of th ordinary happened. Harry was mentally preparing himself for a night of alcohol and drunken games. Whatever their intoxicated minds came up with.

Dinner was boring. He didn't eat a lot, wanting to save his appetite for alcohol and other snacks at the get-together. Watching Hermione and Ron hold hands under the table. He sighed to himself and glanced around the table. He could pick out a few other people that would be there by the ones who weren't eating that much.

He was sure there was going to be sex there. At least, that's what Hermione was saying. She'd given Harry a few condoms as a 'just in case'. Harry had rolled his eyes and shoved them into his pocket with a slight flush to his cheeks. Sure, people were after him. But it didn't mean he'd go fuck the next thing that came upon him. He wanted someone who didn't care about his name.

And besides, he preferred males over females.

The food disappeared and groups of students left, Harry broke off from everyone else and wandered along the corridors, heading to the room of requirement where everyone was meeting. He walked with a few people from Griffindor that were going. Neville and Luna included. Harry poked Ron with one of the condoms and he took it from him, blushing a deep red.

The room wasn't decorated with red and pink. Or rather it wasn't anymore. Fred and George were tearing the last of the pink streamers from the walls as people gathered. The twins weren't actually part of the school anymore. They got Dumbledore's permission to host a party. Thankfully the adult who was watching them, Hagrid, made plans and agreed to let them be alone.

There was Firewhiskey. Something Harry wasn't so sure about. He settled with a glass of rich red wine, sitting on the arm of the couch as he watched numerous people walk in. Even Draco Malfoy came in, alone, and sat on the same couch that Harry was on. Though a comfortable distance away. A pretty Ravenclaw with brown hair and sharp eyes sat beside Harry and gave him a look, her hand in her lap.

Harry didn't care much for her, sipping the wine carefully. He had taken the bottle and set it beside his feet so he could have it. He deserved to be selfish sometimes. The Ravenclaw moved and Malfoy gave him a look. "Where'd you get the red wine?" He asked, summoning a glass with his wand. Harry bent and grabbed the bottle.

"It's here" He replied, moving to sit on the couch to fill Malfoy's glass, resting his own between his knees. Then setting the bottle behind him.

"I didn't know you could be selfish, Potter" Malfoy said, amused. Harry almost marvelled at the fact that his name was spoken without maliciousness.

Harry shrugged. "I deserve to every so often" He replied, thinking back to his earlier thoughts. Taking a sip of wine. Music was turned on and the smell of spilt alcohol was growing. A girl came up to Harry. "Can you move a bit so I can sit?" She asked, Harry nodded and slipped a hand behind his back, moving over, closer to Draco. Giving the girl enough room to sit, which she did. Harry moved the bottle of wine between them and refilled his glass.

He inhaled the scent of it, taking another sip as he felt Malfoy refill his glass, bumping his arm against Harry's. Nothing was said.

That Ravenclaw was back, she smelt thickly of alcohol and sat on the other girls lap, leaning back slightly into Harry. Malfoy, no, Draco moved a bit closer to the edge of the couch so Harry could move. Though they were sitting closer together than they had been. Their legs brushing together.

Harry sighed, finishing his second glass of wine. He'd better slow down. "Want something to eat?" Draco asked from beside him. His silver eyes looking at Harry.

"Yeah, sure" He replied, standing and grabbing the bottle of wine and his glass. Draco finished his own glass and stood, walking just ahead of Harry to the table. They each grabbed a plate and filled it with a number of items. Harry found his favourite to be Firewhiskey filled chocolates. They slid along the wall, leaning against it. The boy's spot on the wall had been taken.

'there should be a balcony' Harry thought absently, glancing as doors materialized next to him. He nudged Draco and they made their way through the doors.

It was quieter in the evening. The air was chill and Harry watched Draco shiver slightly. Without thinking Harry put an arm around him, Draco relaxed into his arm and leaned slightly against him, both boys turning to rest their backs against the railing. Draco flicked his wand and a table appeared, hovering in front of them for their plates and glasses. Their cups refilled with wine as they toasted to each other, somewhere along the events Draco had slipped his arm around Harry's back.

Harry sighed. "I wonder why it can't be like this all the time" He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Was Draco's quiet reply. As if scared to break the moment.

"I mean, we're always fighting. Now it's the evening and we're standing like this" He indicated to their arms around each other. "What happened? I don't think it was the wine"

Draco looked thoughtful. "I think it's because our houses don't matter here. It's just a get together, anyone can come. We're just people, really. With the houses there is a division between all of us, so we just go by it. Notice I'm the only Slytherin here? I was the only one who thought 'fuck it, there's nothing better to do' and went. I'm starting to be glad that I did too"

Harry nodded, "It's getting cold, want to go back inside?" He asked. Draco grabbed the last chocolate piece from his plate and nodded. Harry grabbed the almost empty wine bottle and drained half of it. Then handed it to Draco. He'd left a little more for the other boy than he'd taken. Out of respect, or something. Their arms fell from each other as they walked back in, kicking a couple of first years off the couch. Sitting closer than they had been before.

Harry watched Fred and George sit on a table, Fred straddling his twin and kissing him deeply. People were watching, then there were rooms were the somewhat random shriek would come from. This was interesting. Wasn't the main point that people came here was because they were alone? Then again a lot of people had hooked up. He noticed that Luna and Neville were gone.

A circle had formed and there was an empty bottle in the middle someone was spinning it. Harry watched as two people crawled forward and kissed briefly, their faces red. He felt Draco laugh beside him. Slipping his hand into Harry's lap. "Do you mind?" He asked, trailing his fingertips on the fabric of his jeans. He shook his head and put his hand over Draco's. The pale blonde smiled faintly, running his fingertips over the skin. Causing Harry to shiver slightly. Blushing and looking at Draco.

Harry wondered if they would remember this. His vision was fading, and he was pretty sure that they had started getting along before the wine. Harry went to watching Fred and George as their hands went all over, slipping under clothes as their mouths moved. They looked like water, flowing perfectly together. They seemed to know where each and every soft spot and curve was. Where each of them liked being touched. At that moment he felt Draco's hand slip higher.

Harry gasped and blushed, looking at him. Draco was smiled faintly, pleased with the reaction he got from the other boy. Harry suddenly felt daring and leaned up to kiss the other boy. He tasted like chocolate and wine with a hint of cinnamon. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened, pressing closer and falling backwards on the couch. Hesitant hands exploring slowly. Trying to figure out what caused the other to gasp and tremble.

Hands gripped Draco's hair, running through the strands gently. Their hands grew more daring as they ran over more sensitive places. Gasping at the touches. There was a noise, a high pitched 'Oh my gosh!' from somewhere, Harry felt Draco's inviting lips lift from his as both sets of eyes moved to the girl who had spoken, her cheeks were tinted red and she was grinning. "No, keep going, that was really hot" She gushed, causing Draco to grunt and stand up, taking Harry's hands and pulling him away to a spare room.

Draco was in control, leading with Harry gratefully following. He had no idea what to do. He was glad for Draco's smarts when it came to this as they lay down on the bed slowly. Kissing again and running their hands over each other. Still exploring. Trying to be more daring than the other.

With another surprising jolt of bravery Harry pressed the palm of his hand against Draco's crotch. Igniting a gasp from the blonde. He squirmed, moving his hips to get Harry to keep going. His hands trying to pull off Harry's shirt. Harry helped, tugging it off as Draco did the same to his own soon. His pale hairless chest gleaming in the light of the candle. When had the candle gotten there? Draco resumed kissing Harry, his lips attacking Harry's neck as Harry's hand traveled back to Draco.

He unbuttoned the blonde's pants slowly, slipping his thumbs under the waistline to pulled them down. Leaving a slightly flushed Draco in his boxers. He was looking up at Harry with an almost pleading look as Harry made to gently touch the growing bulge in the other's pants. Slipping his hand under the elastic waistline to touch his heated skin. Draco was moaning and clutching to Harry's back tightly as Harry rubbed.

Draco came soon enough, gasping for breath as he absently tugged Harry's pants off. "Off.." He stated softly into his neck as Harry moved to pull them off. His arms around Draco again as they snuggled together. "Turn over" Draco muttered softly, Harry nervously did as he was told as Draco ran his hands down Harry's back. Then tugged of his boxers and trailed his hands on the newly exposed skin. Harry was shivering, moaning Draco's name.

The blonde slipped his boxers off and pressed against Harry's backside, trying to give the other an idea of what was happening. Though Harry was already waiting for him.

Hesitantly Draco trailed a finger to press against Harry's entrance as he gasped, Draco was smiling, feeling himself growing harder and harder. He pushed his finger in further, moving slowly as Harry moaned. A second finger placed in as his motions continued. Harry was moaning and gripping the sheets, biting his tongue. Draco felt unbelievably hot, like his blood was boiling.

He shifted, removing his fingers and grabbing his wand. Muttering a simple spell to coat his length so it wouldn't hurt Harry. He pushed in.

Harry gasped, his eyes clenching as tears formed in them, Draco moving slowly. He inhaled deeply, his chest felt heavy. Pushing father into Harry under him. Finally in Harry tried to calm his erratic breathing. Draco kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. "You alright?" He asked, his voice husky and breathy.

Harry nodded, bracing himself as Draco moved in and out, moans and gasps coming from each of them. Valentines day really wasn't that bad. Really. It felt so good, so amazingly good he was gripping the sheets and moaning Draco's name. They were picking up speed, moving faster and faster with Draco biting his lip. They could still hear the noise from the party, so not really anyone would hear them. Draco memorized Harry's back with his hands and mouth. Finally they were exploding with release at, for the most part, the same time.

Draco collapsed, breathless, on Harry's back, clutching to him tightly. Harry was grabbing Draco's hands loosely. His limbs felt like water and he shifted against him, turning his head to press his mouth against the other's. They were falling asleep, awkwardly pulling the sheets over top of them, Draco never pulling out of Harry. It was just too good to be true.

They fell asleep like that, Harry cuddled against Draco's chest, with the other boy in him.

The morning came too soon, Harry woke with a throbbing pain in his head and a new tightness in his arse. He shifted, heavy arms around him as he turned, his eyes falling on the sleeping blonde behind him. He felt something grab at his throat as Draco stirred. He felt completely stuck, though to be honest he didn't actually want to move. He couldn't remember all the events of last night, it was hazy, he knew one thing. He and Draco had had sex. What time was it?

Draco opened his eyes, confusion sparking in them before an odd happiness. He kissed Harry's slightly parted lips. "Morning" he said softly.

Harry smiled and glanced at the clock that seemed to had just appeared above the bed. He swallowed. "We're late for potions" He said softly.

"If you come in late with me he won't do anything, he'd never punish me." He muttered, shifting. Pulling his arms tighter around Harry. "Mmm. I don't want to move" His voice was lazy, snuggling against Harry's back. Harry grinned.

"Me either" He replied. Though eventually they separated, Draco pulled himself out of Harry. Harry gasped and turned over, happy enough to cling to Draco's front, kissing his neck softly. Draco pushed him away.

"Come on, let me get ready" He said, searching for his clothes scattered about the room. Pulling on his boxers and pants quickly. Watching Harry as he stood and made to grab his clothes and put them on.

"Now look who's wasting time" He said with a smile on his face as Draco stuck out his tongue and pulled his shirt on.

He ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to smooth the strands out, Harry made his way over, smoothing the strands out for him. He smiled and kissed Harry softly. Harry slowly returned the kiss. Finding he quite liked kissing Draco. It was better than kissing Cho.

They were soon ready, standing and leaving the room. Their bags had appeared beside the bed, they grabbed them and left the side room, looking around at the remains of the party. He knew as soon as they left, being the last ones there, or at least they assumed, the room would clean itself.

They were in the dungeons by the time Draco got tired of just walking, he turned and pinned Harry against the wall, pressing his mouth over the other boys and running his hands along his chest. "One more taste before class" He cooed into a moaning Harry's mouth. Biting at his lower lip before pulling away. Pleased at the fact that Harry's lips were bruised and swollen. People would ask, and Draco would only smile and send them off with a wave of his hand.

Draco opened the door to the Potion's room, Snape stopped talking and gave Draco a look. "So nice for you to join us, take a seat." Then he spotted Harry behind him. He noted the state of the two boys. Draco's ruffled and hastily smoothed hair and their bruised swollen lips. He went white. "Sit down! This instant" He barked, igniting a grin from Draco as he led Harry to a seat at the back of the class.

Snape seemed almost sick, flittering about the class, barking instructions to the Griffindors as well as the Slytherin's. Snape seemed furious that his favourite Slytherin, Draco, was ravaged by Harry bloody Potter, of all people. He was pissed off and sent a death glare to Draco and Harry as they walked out of the room once the class ended. Harry laughed lightly.

"That was highly amusing." He stated, Draco nodded in agreement, looking around as Ron and Hermione walked up to them. They were confused as to why the two boys had their arms around each other.


End file.
